1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an intelligent marker for detecting multiple hazards within a container, the intelligent marker also having means for communicating with a remote station the presence of the hazards.
2. Prior Art Statement
Policies recently set forth in US Government mandated Customs-Trade Partnership Against Terrorism (“C-TPAT”) requires “Technology to scan container contents for weapons of mass destruction (WMD).”
There are 12 million cargo containers in the worldwide inventory. These containers move back and forth among major seaports more than 200 million times each year. Every day, more than 21,000 containers arrive at U.S. seaports from foreign countries filled with consumer goods—from televisions to clothing to toys. In fact, about 90 percent of U.S. bound cargo moves by container. It is also estimated that only 2 percent of the containers are screened for hazardous materials. The United States maritime industry contributes $742 billion to the gross domestic product each year. While availability of solutions for physical security of containers is increasing, electronic technology for early detection of WMD and theft of cargo is just emerging. Electronic technology to scan and monitor cargo contents is an important complement to the existing and future physical security measures. The current manual verification of contents that takes place at many ports around the world is costly, time consuming, and very prone to error.
One known system is the “Alert Container” by Mizar Technologies, LLC, 1931 Georgetown Road, Hudson, Ohio 44236 which tracks cargo by GeoPositional Satellite. The Alert Container has a plurality of locking bars bridging the door of the container which will signal intrusion through the door of the container. According to the literature, the Alert Container can also detect radiation, chemical, bio-hazards, WMD and contraband contained within the container, however, it should readily apparent that those hazards would need to be outside the container for the locking bars to detect the material. Furthermore, when entry to the container is gained through one of the walls, the end opposite the door or the top of the container, the locking bars of the Alert Container would not provide a signal. Thus, there is a great need for a multipurpose early warning system which comprises an multipurpose early warning module that is housed within the container to provide for instantaneous alert of radiation, chemical, bio-hazards, WMD or contraband that may be introduced into the container or intrusion into the container through a portal other than the door.
It is known to provide a system for locating and sensing objects and providing alerts by emplacing a plurality of remote localized sensing devices which are associated with the objects wherein the localized sensors provide sensor data to a remote localization and sensing device which in turn transmits location and sensor data to an application service provider for access by an end user through a common communication network. Contents of a container may be input into the localized sensor each time the container is loaded or may be associated with a RFID tag identifying the container. Certain parameters keyed to appropriate alert threshold values may be monitored on a random, timed or continuous basis and may be triggered by stimuli from the localized sensor. In one instance, the instantaneous location of the shipment and the onboard quality of food during transit may be monitored by temperature, humidity or gas sensors providing data to the remote localization and sensing device associated with the transportation vehicle. In another instance, the instantaneous location of an overseas shipment may be found by the end user by keying in the RFID tag of a particular container. For instance, see the U.S. Pat. No. 6,847,892 B2 issued on Jan. 25, 2005 to Zhou, et al. Zhou, et al., fail to provide for identification of foreign material, contraband, personnel or weapons of mass destruction which may be surreptitiously introduced into the container. Therefore, there is a need for a system that can identify foreign material introduced into a shipping container.
Monitoring of single parameter sensors by narrow angle satellites of a satellite communications system in order to obtain mapping data of the parameter is fully described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,317,029 B1, issued on 13 Nov. 2001 to Richard David Fleeter. The location of the single parameter sensor may be known when the single parameter sensor transmits a signal indicating presence of the parameter or optionally when interrogated. In the case of a null transmission, the satellite communications system assumes the last transmitted location of the single parameter sensor as the current location. Means to activate the single parameter sensor is provided by transmission from the satellite communications system. Thus, it is taught that there is no need to identify each individual sensor with a key tag system, however, it is readily apparent that numerous satellites would be necessary in order to cover sufficient area to obtain accurate mapping data as the narrow angle satellite covers only a narrow band on each pass around the earth or a narrow area if fixed in orbit. Furthermore, without specific identification, it is impossible to determine which single parameter sensor is not properly functioning. In the case of mapping the presence of WMD, identification of location is primary and a non-functioning single parameter sensor would pass WMD undetected.
It is further known to identify certain hazards by spectroscopy. For instance, see the article by Caffrey, et al., “Chemical Warfare Agent and High Explosive Identification by Spectroscopy of Neutron-Induced Gamma Rays,” IEEE Transactions on Nuclear Science, Vol. 39, No. 5.
Also known is to detect certain biological hazards using a surface transverse wave resonator. For instance, see the article by McGowan, et al., “Biological Agent Detector using a Surface Transverse Wave Resonator: Preliminary Report,” 1994 IEEE MTT-S Digest, TU4D-4.
It is further known to neutralize CW agents. For instance, see the article by Yu-Chu Yang, “Chemical Reactions for Neutralising Chemical Warfare Agents,” published in the 1 May 1995 issue of Chemistry & Industry, Vol. 8, pp 334–337.
Known sensors and circuits are described in the book by Joseph J. Carr, Sensors and Circuits published by Prentice-Hall, Englewood Cliffs, N.J., 1993.